What Makes You Beautiful
by jaspers-psychic-alice
Summary: Simply an Andley. Just set to One Direction's hit. Disclaimer: I own nothing. One shot.


I looked at Andy, his long black hair flowing in the wind. We were driving down to the venue, since he lived with me, and it was close, we carpooled.

The nineteen year old's makeup was perfect, and he was truly beautiful underneath it all. His saphire like eyes always shone like a toddler's. Though, it saddened me because I heard his cries at night. He thought I was asleep, but I really wasn't. I knew what he did at night.

'You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make up to cover up, being the way that you are is enough.'

He giggled as I turned up the radio. It was some older rock song I didn't know, his deep voice started to sing along. I kept an occasional eye on him as I drove.

"Andy," I started.

"Yes, Ash?"

"I love you." I smiled, if he only knew I loved everything about him.

He chuckled, "I love you too!"

'Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you.'

We soon got to the venue. With thirty minutes until our set. Oops.

I could hear the fans chanting as I tuned my bass.

We went on, and we were on fire.

"Alright you motherfuckers, who came here with your best friend?" Most of the fans cheered, a few booed.

"I was gonna say something fucking important, but how about if you aren't a fan of my fucking band turn around. When your band has a fucking CD I'll listen to it. Alright, since that's taken care of, how about FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

The audience screamed it right back.

'Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful'

He stands up for what's important, and that's his fans and this band. I admire him.

"Now how many of you motherfuckers know a song called Knives and Pens?"

We started the intro, and I danced my way around to Andy. He pushed his hair back, belting out a scream that left him out of breath. I stopped playing, and got odd looks from the guys, but I took both hands and knotted them in his hair. I kissed him. A real kiss.

The audience went fucking wild. Though my heart was racing as I started playing again. Sparks exploded, I ached for more. I needed more of this beautiful man.

With a mouthed, 'The Fuck?!' we continued through our set. My heart pumping faster than usual.

"Thank you motherfuckers for a wonderful night! This has been BLACK VEIL BRIDES from Hollywood, California!"

Andy ran past me, out of the venue, and to the car. We didn't have a signing tonight, which really bummed the both of us out. We loved meeting the fans.

I followed him, and sat down in the driver's seat.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked, he was crying.

Taken back by the tears it took me a few minutes to realize what he was talking about. Should I be a liar or a truther. Fuck. I can't hurt this beautiful boy.

'If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful'

I sighed, "Andy, I like you." I saw a smile creep upon his tear stained face. His makeup running even more.

"Ashley, I can't! After Scout..."

I felt the lump grow in my throat, I had never thought of rejection.

"Andy! I know you felt that too!" He bit at his lip ring.

'So c-come on, You got it wrong, To prove I'm right, I put it in a song, I don't know why, You're being shy, And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes, Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,'

"Ashley, I was hurt not even five months ago."

"You're not denying!"

"I know! Because I felt it too! I've liked you for a while!"

"See!" I shouted.

'Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know,

Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, f only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,'

"Ashley, you're a whore. I can't trust you with my heart after Scout,"

"I know that, and once I get with someone I'm loyal as fuck!"

"I have problems."

"I know about your goddamned problems!" My voice was rising as I motioned to his thighs. He gasped.

"How?"

"I may be across the hall, but I still hear your cries."

'That's what makes you beautiful Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,'

"Andy, please give me a chance. I'm begging, and I never do that.

He hesitated, and I spoke up. "Andy, you're the reason I cut back on drinking. I knew I had hit rock bottom when I woke up in the bathtub covered in my own vomit to you poking me with the broom. Your beautiful eyes never gave up in me. Please."

"I.. I dunno. I mean, you go for the pretty girls."

"Andrew, don't compare yourself to those sluts. You're beautiful."

"Really?" His tears had stopped for the most part.

'You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh,'

"Will you give me a chance?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Ashley Purdy," He started.

You don't know you're beautiful. Oh, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,'

"Yes?"

"I will, but I'm only doing it so you don't order your pooches on me when we get home." He laughed, I knew he was kidding.

"I love you." I laughed, starting the car.

We sang our hearts out to Kiss and Crue all the way home. I'm one happy motherfucker.

'That's what makes you beautiful!'


End file.
